There are many applications in industry, particularly in the treatment of gypsum board or plywood sheets, requiring the use of large, high temperature ovens. Such tunnel ovens are as long as 300 feet and as large as 6 feet in diameter. It is not at all unusual to heat these devices to temperatures exceeding 1,000.degree. F.
Since such ovens are provided with a large plurality of driven rollers (which move the board from one end to the other), a correspondingly large number of high temperature bearings are required. Should any substantial number of these bearings fail, it is necessary to shut down the oven, give it some time to cool off, and bring in a large crew of men to change the bearings as quickly as possible. Due to the economics of the shut down, the men cannot wait for the oven to cool completely, but must work with asbestos gloves and protective clothing in order to effectuate the change as quickly as possible.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a hanger type bearing which can be easily and quickly installed and removed.